


Babysitter

by BookwormDragon



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormDragon/pseuds/BookwormDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

**Disclaimer**: Neither Ghost Rider nor any of the Characters in the Ghost Rider Universe belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Johnny stared at the boy sitting on the other side of the picnic table, hardly able to believe what he had just heard.

"What?" he asked, feeling rather dazed.

"So, you're basically the Devil's babysitter, right?" the boy repeated, innocently. "I mean, you keep his little brats out of trouble, so they don't end the world ahead of schedule, right?"

Johnny couldn't help it. He threw back his head and laughed until he cried.

"I've never looked at it quite that way before, but I guess you're right," he managed to gasp out eventually, wiping away tears of laughter. "That's exactly what I do!"


End file.
